Blink
'''Blink' (Clarice Ferguson) is a mutant who can create dimension warping portals which can teleport people and objects. Biography Prior to X-Men: Days of Future Past According to 25 moments , Blink is instrumental in smuggling 30 detained mutants out of Trask prison camps in 2012.1, http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2018 ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In the futuristic Moscow, where buildings are crumbling in smoky ruins, Warpath and Blink are whisked though a portal to a vast bomb shelter under the Kremlin. Shelves are full of food, the floor full of bunks, all inhabited by a band of mutant refugees, and there’s a shrine to fallen mutants in a distant corner. Suddenly, massive deep shockwaves echo from above while dust falls. As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kills mutants living underground, they adapt to any situation and change their form. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Shadowcat and Bishop run off into a closet somewhere. Bishop lays down and Kitty starts massaging his temples, sending his consciousness back in time. The others buy them time with their lives. A Sentinel snaps Sunspot's neck, Iceman has his head cut off and is crushed, Blink gets skewered and Warpath gets blasted to smithereens. As the Sentinel breaks through the closet and blasts fire, everything fades away, revealing that the past had changed. Blink and her group retreat into a monastery in China where the X-Men are launching their plan to send Wolverine back in time and alter the history. While Shadowcat performs the process with an unconscious Wolverine, Blink and the rest of the group guard the monastery from the Sentinels. Ultimately, the Sentinels out-numbered the X-Men and Blink is killed along with her group. As the Sentinels entered the monastery while killing Iceman, the process completed before the Sentinels could kill Shadowcat and the past changed once again. Blink, however, was not seen in the altered timeline. Her fate and whereabouts are left unknown. Powers *'Portal Creation''' - Blink possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. In addition, Blink has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking sentinels by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that tranferred a sentinel's energy beam into one of their own, esentially backfiring their attacks. Relationships Friends *Professor X - Mentor *Magneto - Teammate *Wolverine - Teammate *Storm - Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate *Warpath - Teammate Enemies *Sentinels - Enemy Trivia * Actress Fan Bingbing said in an interview that it was her idea for Blink's hair to be braided in an oriental style so that the character would appear more Asian. Blink does not have braided hair in the original concept art. *As revealed in the character concept art, there are two versions of Blink. An Asian version to be play by Chinese star Fan Bingbing, which was picked. Another version depictes her to be Caucasian and has pink skin that closer to her comic appearance, this concept of Blink does not make it to the final movie. External links * * References Category:Female Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Teleportation Category:Spoiler Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Free Mutants Category:Asian